Luke & Cree: in love!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is based on my other story from Jessie, " Luke in love with Cree!" and this is my first time doing a M rated fanfiction story. FYI: This is not for children, only Adults, 18 or older! Luke Ross is finally going to have sex for the first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross and Cree Carmichael finally going to have sex for the first time at the penthouse while Jessie and the rest of the gang was gone for a while. Luke and Cree have been together for quite awhile and they want to do something special together so they can be even closer in their relationship.

Luke Ross was in his bedroom as he was getting stuff ready while Cree was in the bathroom changing. Luke took off his red shirt as he was showing his pale skin as have a nice abs. He was wearing a black ANDI1 shorts and was bare foot. Luke was making sure that his blonde curly hair was ok as he got his condoms ready as he was seating on his bed and was waiting for Cree to come out.

Cree Carmichael came out as she was wearing hot sexy pink bra and panties as she was showing her brown skin. Cree fix up her long black/blondish hair as she put on her make-up to look more attractive to Luke.

" So, How I look?" asked Cree as she was showing her body as Luke was staring at Cree as he was amaze of her. Luke got up as he was walking up toward her and standing in front of her.

" Wow! You look amazing!" smiled Luke as he was loving Cree's sexy body.

" Thank You!" Cree smiled.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke questioned her. " I don't want to pressure you or anything. If you want to stop and takes things slow then, I'm ok with it! We don't have to sleep with each other and have sex to love each other." Luke told his girlfriend, Cree as he was holding her hand.

Cree hugged Luke, " Thank You!" she said as Luke smiled. As they broke off their hugged, Cree confessed something to Luke.

" But... I don't want to wait." she said.

" Really?" Luke was shocked.

Cree nods her head, " Really. We been through a lot over the years! You was the only person that knows my secret! I never told Starr, Emma, Jessie, or anybody not even my mom when I was rape from my stepfather when I was ten." Cree tries to cry as Luke was wiping the tears off her eye. " You was there for me always! And when you tell me everything the reason that you have your stuff animal Kenny the Koala is because it's the only thing that you have left with your parents before they left you adopted, I was really feel bad. Even though, I'm glad that you have your Adopted parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ross along with your sisters and brother, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi Your Nanny, Jessie, Bertram and even, Mrs. Kipling that will always be there for you no matter what! But, I want to be a part of your life."

" You already have." Luke smiled. " Your the only girl I care about! And you're the only girl I be in a serious relationship with! I'm glad I have you a part of my life and I can't wait to take the next step." said Luke as he was looking into Cree's beautiful brown eyes. " I love you Cree!"

" I love you too, Luke!" Cree replied as they kiss romantically. Luke was kissing on her neck as Cree started to moan. Luke undo her bra as Cree took it off as she was showing her chocolate breast as they was still kissing. Cree put her hand inside Luke's shorts as she was grabbing his cock as Luke pull his shorts and his black boxer off as he was naked. Cree got down to her knees as she was massaging his penis as Luke was enjoying it. Cree put her mouth as she was start sucking it. Luke was grabbing her by her hair as he was forcing her to put his penis in her mouth as she start choking.

" Oh yea. Suck it!" said Luke as he was in paradise.

" You like me suck your cock?" Cree asked him.

" Hell yea." Luke replied.

Cree kept on sucking as she was starting to lick on his balls. Luke told Cree to get on the bed and pop up her ass. Cree got on the bed as she did what he tell her to do.

Luke pull down her panties as he get to see the full view of her ass. Luke was fingering her vagina as she starts moaning.

" Oh Luke that's feel so good." said Cree.

Luke starts licking on her ass just to taste the chocolate inside her ass of her vagina as Cree moaned even louder and louder.

" Please, Fuck me Luke." she said as Luke nods his head.

" Whatever you say my love." Luke replied as he starts putting the condoms on as he stick his 8-inch penis and shove it in her vagina as Cree started screaming.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Cree. " Fuck!"

Luke was started pound her ass hard as he was going faster and faster.

" Oh god! Please cum all over me Luke babe!" Cree told him as they was still fucking.

" Oh god! I'm about to cum all over you babe!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her ass hard.

" Oh Fuck!" Luke moaned loud as he took out his penis and took the condoms off as he squirt the orgasm.

Following in the actions of her boyfriend, Cree swallowed his cum as she smiled at him.

" That was fantastic! You were amazing!" Luke smiled.

" Thank You, you was great also." Cree replied. Luke and Cree got in the covers together and snuggle in Luke's bed as Cree lay her head on Luke's muscular chest.

Luke couldn't believe he had sex for the first time and he's not a virgin no more thanks to Cree.

" Not bad for my first time." said Luke. " I'm the man!"

" Yes you are." Cree said as they was making out.

" I was thinking..." Cree smiled.

" About what?" Luke asked.

" What if...next time we do it again without the condoms." Cree asked him as Luke was getting the idea if he didn't wear condoms then, he will eventually get Cree pregnant.

" If we do that, then there's a possibility that you will get pregnant." said Luke.

Cree nods her head, " I know. And I do want to have a baby by you, Luke."

" Really?" Luke questioned. " You know being a teen mom is not that easy Cree." Luke was warning her.

" I know. But, I will always have you around. I want us to be a family." said Cree.

" I want that too." Luke smiled. " Someday after we graduate, I want you to be my wife and I want to have children with you." Luke was telling her. " I'm fine to try for a baby now I'm all for it as long I have you in my life."

" I'm not going anywhere!" Cree had her hand on his left cheek and start rubbing his blonde hair. " I will always be in your life, Luke."

They started making out again as Luke was on top of her still making out as Cree started laughing as she was ticklish by Luke kissing her neck.

_**Tell what you guys think about my first M rated story? Should I keep going or just cancelled it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross was in Geometry class as he was doing work in class while he was whispering to his best friend, Braxton Simons as he was telling him what happened last night with him and Cree. Luke was wearing a green and purple long sleeves plaids with blue diem jeans and a pair of white Air Force 1. As Luke was always fresh his nice curly blondish/dark brown hair with freckles on each cheek.

Braxton Simons is African-American sixteen year old boy as he have short black hair, brown eyes, Braxton wears a Football Jersey of the " Green Bay Packers", Baggie Black shorts, with a pair of Green and black Jordans and sometimes wears a Hat.

" So, how's your day last night with Cree?" asked Braxton as he was whispering while the teacher can't hear them.

" We did it!" Luke grinned.

" You did it?" Braxton questioned as Braxton got the point as he gasped. " Aw, you guys did it!" Braxton and Luke was talking about Luke and Cree having sex for the first time. " How was it? Since it's your first time." Braxton laughed as Luke kick Braxton on the knee. " Ouch!"

" It was great! It was more than great, it was fantastic!" smiled Luke. " I feel like a new man."

" Your man now my brotha!" said Braxton as their teacher Mrs. Bumblebee was telling Braxton and Luke to be quiet.

" Luke and Braxton! You boys be quiet before I write you up!" she demanded as Luke's girlfriend, Cree Carmichael came in the classroom wearing her black vest that has " GB" on the front with pink writing as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing also as she was wearing a pink mini skirt with black boots as she was holding a slip to give it to Mrs. Bumblebee as she turns and stair at Luke with a smile as Luke was staring at her really hard as he was grinning.

" Hello Mrs. Bumblebee, Mr. Fite wants to give you this." said Cree as she gave her the slip as Mrs. Bumblebee was reading it as she told Luke to go with Cree to Mr. Fite's officers.

" Luke Ross, I want you to go follow Ms. Cree to Mr. Fite's office." said Mrs. Bumblebee.

Braxton whisper to Luke as he was grinning, " Looks like somebody wants more."

" Yes mam!" Luke grinned as he follow Cree out the room.

As soon Luke and Cree was out the hallway alone, Luke questioned her what Mr. Fite want.

" So... What Mr. Fite wants to see me?" Luke asked.

" He doesn't." Cree replied.

Luke was trying to laugh it off as he was asking her why is he here.

" Ok? Why I'm here then?" Luke questioned.

" Follow me, Lucas." Cree smiled as she grab his hand as she took him to the Janitor closet as she shut the door and lock it as she turn s the light on.

" Looks like somebody wants more." Luke smiled.

" You damn right I am!" Cree replied. As her and Luke started making out on the Janitor closet as Cree was unzip his pants as his pants falls down as he was wearing a red Boxer Brief as Luke was grinning hard as he was getting a hard on. Cree was getting on her knee as she was looking up to him as Luke smile at her.

" Wanna me suck your cock babe?" asked Cree as she was she was touching his boxer brief.

" Of course babe!" Luke smile as he let Cree pull down his boxer brief as she final see his 8-inch dick as she was so glad to see Luke's big cock as she was massaging it as she start put in her mouth as she was moving her head back and forth as Luke was moaned as he had Cree by her hair as he was forcing her to suck his penis as she was started coking on it as she took out of her moth as she was slobbering.

" Fuck!" moaned Luke as Cree was licking and sucking his balls his balls as he was enjoying it. Luke got his condoms ready as he put it on as he was licking inside her chocolate pussy as Cree moaned.

" Oh Luke! put your big cock in my black ass!" Cree tells him.

" Are you sure you ready for this?" Luke questioned.

" I'm always ready for you, Luke." Cree told him as Luke was sticking his penis up in her ass as he start fucking her slowly as he was touching her breast as Cree was enjoying it.

" Oh, babe! Pound this ass!" moaned Cree.

" Oh yeah!" yelled Luke as he was pounding Cree ass as Cree was moaning louder. " Oh god! Yes Luke, F-me!" she screamed.

" I'm going to cum!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her.

" Cum all over my ass babe!" Cree insist him to as Luke took his cock as his took off his condoms as he squirt the white orgasm on her ass as he was moaning loud.

Cree turns around as she kissed Luke on the lip as she told him to get to class.

" That's was great babe!" said Cree.

" Yeah, it was better than last time." Luke smiled really hard.

" You better get to class, I don't want you to get in trouble." she told him.

" Can I come over your house after school since your mom is not at home during that time." asked Luke.

" Sure after you take a shower from Basketball Practice." said Cree.

" Really babe." Luke asked her as he was putting on his boxer and pants on.

" Yes really. I'll see you afternoon." Cree told him as she walks off.

" Women!" Luke say to himself. " They always wants to take control."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke and Cree POV**_

Luke Ross rode the bus home with Cree as they made it to her house. Luke finally got out Basketball Practice as he was wearing a black V-neck sleeveless shirt as he was showing his muscular arms and you can see how his body is so muscular looking, a black nike short as he was low riding as you can his red boxer brief, and a pair of Men's Nike Benassi JDI Slide sandals as the style was Black/Challenge Red wearing a pair of black Nike socks. Cree was also wearing the same outfit that she got on as they was alone at the house.

Luke and Cree plan on having a baby together so, Luke won't use no condom for the first time. Even they are young and they are both 16 of age, they are feel like they are ready to take the next step. Luke is ready to step up and be a man, he ready to take a sacrifice to have a child with Cree. Cree is so happy to have someone like Luke to be with as she wants to be mother and soon to be wife in two years after they graduate from High School!

Luke and Cree sat down at the couch as they was just talking alone. Cree sat on Luke's lap as she wrap her arms around Luke's neck while Luke was holding her hips.

" So, how was practice?" she asked.

" It was ok I guess, coach Jones work the shit out of us." Luke complains.

" You poor babe." said Cree. " That's why you was all sweating." Cree was staring at his muscular arms and body as she can see all sweat underneath his torso as Cree was getting a little horny.

" Yeah, I need to take a shower." said Luke.

" Not yet." said Cree. " We still have a unfinished business to take care of first before I let you shower."

" You want to do this now?" Luke questioned. " I thought you want me to take a shower first?"

" I know I said that, But... I'm so horny right now and I'm ready to make a baby now." Cree said.

" Then, let's do this." said Luke as they was making out on the couch as Luke was rubbing her legs as he was putting his hand between her legs and start to fingering her vagina as Cree start to moaned.

" I want you to lick my vagina as for your reward, I'll suck your cock." said Cree as Luke grinned and nods his head.

" Deal!" Luke replied as they was still making out on the couch as Luke got her laying down on the couch nicely as he was licking on her chocolate vagina so nicely as Cree was moaned so loudly as she screams his name.

" Let's take this to the bed, like Chris Brown say: "I want to take you down!" smiled Luke.

Cree nodded. " Ok." Luke lift her up in both of his arms as he carried her to her bedroom so they can have sex,

Moments later...

Luke and Cree was in her bed naked as they was making love as they were copycat from the movie " Friends with Benefits Justin Timberlake movie"

Cree was on top of Luke as they was kissing. " I can't believe we are doing this." said Cree.

" If you want to stop, we can go for a run." said Luke.

" I want to be closer to you, I want a baby by you." said Cree. " Casual sex!" Cree was making out with Luke.

" I can sing a song." said Luke. " Closing in time, one gone lost in Alcohol!" sings Luke.

" Really?" Cree laughed.

" It was an old song that Bertram was listen to." laughed Luke. Cree and Luke flip flop as Luke was on top of her as Cree spread her leg as he squeeze his eight inch dick inside her chocolate ass pussy and start fucking her as Cree was moaned loudly.

" Aw that's nice! That feel good babe!" Cree was moaning. " Kiss my neck." Luke was doing whatever Cree say as he was kissing her neck while he was fucking her.

" Do you wants some more of my Chocolate vagina?" asked Cree.

" Damn right!" as he was underneath the sheets " Hello Chocolate fudge!" said Luke as Cree was laughing so loud.

Luke was starting to play with her vagina as Cree ask him what he was doing. Luke put his hand on Cree's face, " Relax babe ok."

Luke was making sound as he was licking her vagina as Cree was enjoying it as she was going to cum.

" Oh god, I'm about to cum!" yelled Cree. " Oh fuck!" Cree screams as she squirt watery pussy juice on Luke as he was enjoying it while licking it really good.

Luke got up underneath the sheets as his curly blonde hair was wild looking.

" Love that chocolate milk!" said Luke as he was grinning hard as he lay on his back while Cree was on top of him going underneath the covers.

" I want some of white milk on me." said Cree as she was starting to suck his cock as Luke was having moaning " Oh Fuck!"

Then, later Luke and Cree did the "69" as Cree was on top of him sucking his cock while Luke was licking her vagina as moments later, Cree got on top of Luke as they was doing the "cowgirl" Cree was facing him as she was moving back and forth rubbing his torso and abs while Luke was holding her hips.

" Oh god! Fuck!" yelled Cree.

Luke raise his leg up while laying down as he was pounding Cree ass as Cree was moaned louder and louder.

" Yes, Fuck me! Please cum all over my Luke!" screamed Cree. As Luke was going faster and faster as Luke was getting ready to cum.

" Holy shit! Babe, I'm about to cum!" Luke warned her.

" Oh Fuck!" yelled Luke as he took out his dick and squirt the orgasm inside her chocolate vagina as Luke was feeling good as Cree felt the same way. The two of them was sweating as they was happy they having a serious sex for the second time. Luke and Cree was making out for a while until they started back talking.

" You should go before Jessie calls you." said Cree.

" Right! I totally forgot about that." said Luke. " I don't want to get out the bed with you."

" I know, hopefully, we will have our own home someday." smiled Cree.

" I hope so too." said Luke.

" I'll get the shower ready." said Cree as she got up and was walking to the bathroom as Luke was laying down on the bed as he was checking out her ass as he was smiling.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke and Cree POV**_

Luke Ross and Cree Carmichael was in the shower taking a shower as they was both was naked. Luke and Cree was rubbing each other as they was making out. Luke was rubbing her breast as he was getting the soap off of it. Then, Luke started licking and sucking the nipple of her breast as Cree was enjoying it as she started to moaned.

" Oh Luke!" said Cree.

Luke look down at Cree as his blonde hair was all wet and so is Cree. Luke was all muscular looking as his body was wet and shiny as it brought out his muscular body and abs. Cree's breast was all wet and shiny and so is her body and her ass as Luke can't stop but looking at her breast and her ass as he can't resist.

" Now get down to your knees and suck your boyfriend/ soon to be baby daddy dick." Luke grinned as Cree laughed.

" You're so silly Luke Ross." said Cree.

" I know I am." Luke laughed.

Cree Carmichael got down to her knees as she grab his 8 inch cock as she was stroking as she was putting his dick in her mouth as she start sucking his dick as Luke moaned as he was in paradise.

" Damn girl, you getting better at this everyday." said Luke.

" Thank you! I have to take care of my man some how." Cree grinned as she keep on sucking his dick as she was moving back and forward pretty fast as Luke was moaning really loud.

" Got damn!" Luke was sweating on his face. " I going have to fuck your black ass!"

" Come on and let's make some fudge marble babies." Cree stand up as she turns around as she pop her ass out as she Cree was rubbing her ass really good and was started moaning.

Luke was jacking off his 8 inch long dick as he was fingering her vagina as she start moaned as she squirt wet pussy as Luke make sure he lick it and pleasure her. Luke slap his dick on her ass as Cree was still moaning as she love to feel his cock in her ass.

" Oh yeah, please Fuck me Luke babe!" Cree was telling Luke as Luke stick his dick in her pussy as he shove it in as he was fucking her slowly as he was grabbing her breast and was kissing her neck as she moaning.

" Oh Luke, Fuck me hard babe!" said Cree. " Please babe!"

" Whatever you say babe." Luke replied as he put his left hand on her left shoulder and had his other hand on her hip as he was starting pounding her black ass as Cree was moaning louder.

" Oh yes Luke!" yelled Cree. " Fuck me!"

Luke was pounding her really fast as water started splashing while Luke was pounding her.

" Oh shit, babe... I'm going to cum." Luke told her as he hurried and took it out as Cree got down on her knees while Luke was squirt white orgasm in her mouth as Cree was enjoying it.

" Oh Fuck babe!" said Luke as Cree swallow his cum as she smile at him.

" You were amazing!" said Luke.

" Thank You!" said Cree. Luke and Cree turn off the shower water as Luke put the on her to cover her chest and her ass while Luke put a white towel around his waist. as they got out the shower.

" You was amazing!" Luke grinned at Cree.

" You say that all ready." smiled Cree.

" Sorry, I should have also tell you how Hot you are." said Luke.

" I know." Cree blushed as her and Luke was starting making out as Cree's mother, Denise Carmichael came in as she walk in on Luke and Cree as she see Luke and Cree naked wearing a towel as she have a clue they had sex.

" Oh my!" said Cree's mother, Denise.

" OMG!" Cree was in total shock as Luke accidently drop his towel as Luke blind Cree's mother as her mother gasped and started screaming.

Luke grab his towel as he putting back on as he stare at Cree, " Maybe I should leave."

" Yeah." Cree agree as Luke and Cree kissed one last time as Luke grab his clothes and a pair of shoe as he walk out as her mother, Denise was looking angry and pissed off at Cree as Cree look down as she know how pissed her mother was.

Luke put on his re boxer brief, his shorts and shirt on and also put his nike sandals on as he was walking out the door as he feel bad that he got his girlfriend, Cree in trouble.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross was in his room as he was thinking about what happend when Cree's mother walk in on him and Cree as they was naked and she also saw his dick by accident. Luke hate that he got Cree in trouble by her mother and he know that it will be a while for them to see each other again. Luke was having flashback of him and Cree as they have sex for the first time.

_(Flashback)_

Cree Carmichael came out as she was wearing hot sexy pink bra and panties as she was showing her brown skin. Cree fix up her long black/blondish hair as she put on her make-up to look more attractive to Luke.

" So, How I look?" asked Cree as she was showing her body as Luke was staring at Cree as he was amaze of her. Luke got up as he was walking up toward her and standing in front of her.

" Wow! You look amazing!" smiled Luke as he was loving Cree's sexy body.

" Thank You!" Cree smiled.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke questioned her. " I don't want to pressure you or anything. If you want to stop and takes things slow then, I'm ok with it! We don't have to sleep with each other and have sex to love each other." Luke told his girlfriend, Cree as he was holding her hand.

Cree hugged Luke, " Thank You!" she said as Luke smiled. As they broke off their hugged, Cree confessed something to Luke.

" But... I don't want to wait." she said.

" Really?" Luke was shocked.

Cree nods her head, " Really. We been through a lot over the years! You was the only person that knows my secret! I never told Starr, Emma, Jessie, or anybody not even my mom when I was rape from my stepfather when I was ten." Cree tries to cry as Luke was wiping the tears off her eye. " You was there for me always! And when you tell me everything the reason that you have your stuff animal Kenny the Koala is because it's the only thing that you have left with your parents before they left you adopted, I was really feel bad. Even though, I'm glad that you have your Adopted parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ross along with your sisters and brother, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi Your Nanny, Jessie, Bertram and even, Mrs. Kipling that will always be there for you no matter what! But, I want to be a part of your life."

" You already have." Luke smiled. " Your the only girl I care about! And you're the only girl I be in a serious relationship with! I'm glad I have you a part of my life and I can't wait to take the next step." said Luke as he was looking into Cree's beautiful brown eyes. " I love you Cree!"

" I love you too, Luke!" Cree replied as they kiss romantically. Luke was kissing on her neck as Cree started to moan. Luke undo her bra as Cree took it off as she was showing her chocolate breast as they was still kissing. Cree put her hand inside Luke's shorts as she was grabbing his cock as Luke pull his shorts and his black boxer off as he was naked. Cree got down to her knees as she was massaging his penis as Luke was enjoying it. Cree put her mouth as she was start sucking it. Luke was grabbing her by her hair as he was forcing her to put his penis in her mouth as she start choking.

" Oh yea. Suck it!" said Luke as he was in paradise.

" You like me suck your cock?" Cree asked him.

" Hell yea." Luke replied.

Cree kept on sucking as she was starting to lick on his balls. Luke told Cree to get on the bed and pop up her ass. Cree got on the bed as she did what he tell her to do.

Luke pull down her panties as he get to see the full view of her ass. Luke was fingering her vagina as she starts moaning.

" Oh Luke that's feel so good." said Cree.

Luke starts licking on her ass just to taste the chocolate inside her ass of her vagina as Cree moaned even louder and louder.

" Please, Fuck me Luke." she said as Luke nods his head.

" Whatever you say my love." Luke replied as he starts putting the condoms on as he stick his 8-inch penis and shove it in her vagina as Cree started screaming.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Cree. " Fuck!"

Luke was started pound her ass hard as he was going faster and faster.

" Oh god! Please cum all over me Luke babe!" Cree told him as they was still fucking.

" Oh god! I'm about to cum all over you babe!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her ass hard.

" Oh Fuck!" Luke moaned loud as he took out his penis and took the condoms off as he squirt the orgasm.

Following in the actions of her boyfriend, Cree swallowed his cum as she smiled at him.

" That was fantastic! You were amazing!" Luke smiled.

" Thank You, you was great also." Cree replied. Luke and Cree got in the covers together and snuggle in Luke's bed as Cree lay her head on Luke's muscular chest.

**_Cree POV_**

Cree put on her black vest that say " GB" in light blue writting as on the back it say " GirlBye!" wearing a blue and black mini skirt and black boots as she was putting on make up. Her mother was fussing at her about her and Luke was having sex in her house.

" I can't believe you going have sex in my fucking house!" yelled . " Who the fuck you think you is!"

" Excuse me! In my point of view, you was the one who let your new ex, husband rape for the last couple of months!" Cree pointed that out.

" Please do not bring that up and blame me for it!" yelled Denise. " You made that decision to be having sex with Luke Ross!"

" It's better than being rape by a fucking fourty year old and I was Ten! Ten Mom! I didn't get a chance to be normal for once! You let it happend to me!" yelled Cree as she was started crying. " I can't let it go! You didn't even call the police on him because you was fucking afraid that he will come after you and beat you up! You know what! I'm done with you!" Cree was walking away.

" Where are you going?" asked Ms. Denise as she was following Cree.

" Far away from you!" cried Cree. " I hate you!" Cree walk out and slam the door in her face as Ms. Denise cried and Cree did the same as she got a taxi and was going to stay with her grandmother.

_**Few Months later...**_

Cree was in the bathroom as she take the pregancy test as it turns out positive. Cree was freaking as she was happy but at the same time, she was wondering what will Luke think about this. Cree dials Luke's number in her cell as he answered.

_" Hey Babe! I wondering when you was going to call me back!" _Luke grin as he was shooting hoops with his best friend, Braxton.

" Luke, there's something I want to tell you." said Cree. " Are you sitting down?"

_" I am now." _ Luke sat down on the bench. _" What's wrong?" _

Cree took a deep breath and announced the news to Luke, " I'm Pregnant!"

Luke was in shock as he couldn't what Cree said as he didn't say anything.

" Luke! Are you there?" asked Cree.

Luke froze as he fell out as Brxton check on Luke and answered the phone.

_" He will call you back. Luke fainted." _ Braxton let Cree know as he hangs up on her as Cree gasped.

Braxton tries to wake up Luke as Luke finally woke up as Braxton ask him was he alright.

" Man, are you alright?" asked Braxton.

" Yeah, I have a dream that Cree told me that she was Pregnant." said Luke was he was grinning.

" Dude, that wasn't a dream." said Braxton.

" I wasn't dreaming? Fuck!" yelled Luke. " Jessie, Ravi, Emma, Zuri or Bertram could ever know that Cree is pregnant atleast not yet."

" You going to have to tell them soon bro! You going to need them to help raise the baby." said Braxton

Luke was thinking maybe he should tell them but right now, him and Cree need to have that talk about the baby. Luke know for sure that his son or daughter will not grow up not knowing who their parents are. It's time to for Luke to step up and be a man.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Luke in love with Cree!_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy due to busy with other Fanfiction stories and school work. I'm really glad you guys love this story and my OC's Cree. This story will be based off Jessie Season 4 episode 10 " Four broke Kids" _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters of Jessie only Cree or any other new characters. _**

**Luke POV **

[ _I'm so ashamed and embarrassed about me and my family are poor. My parents are broke and loss all of their money. So...Me, Jessie, Emma, Ravi, and Zuri are staying at a raggy apartment that Tony hook us up with since _ _Mrs. Chesterfield got our penthouse! really hate Mrs. Chesterfield and her mut! Man, I really hope Cree don't be ashamed where I stay at. I'm so dying to see her right now.]_

Luke stay at the apartment by himself since he pretend he was sick. So...Jesse let him stay at home so Ravi, Emma, and Zuri are at school. Luke Ross was wearing an orange shirt with a pair of pajamas and a pair of black socks while Jessie was wearing a black pajamas with black slippers.

Jessie fix Luke a bowl of soup as she gave it to him on the bed while Luke was sitting up.

" Here's your soup." said Jessie as she hand it to him.

" Thanks Jessie." said Luke. " I really hope my parents get their money back."

" I really hope so too Luke." said Jessie. " But...For right now, I have you a babysitter to watch you while I be having dinner with Tony."

" A Babysitter? I don't need a babysitter!" said Luke. " I'm a man!"

Meanwhile, Cree came open the door wearing her a black vest that has " GB" in the front with blue writing on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing with blue and black mini skirt and a pair of black boots. Cree was looking more beautiful than ever! Luke was so in shock to see his girlfriend/baby momma here as his babysitter.

" It's a shame! I thought you will need me to take care of you." said Cree.

" Cree? Why you here?" asked Luke. " I thought you was going to school today?"

" I change my mind after Jessie call me that you were sick as she wants me to watch you so..yeah, will watch my boyfriend." Cree smiled as Luke smile back.

Jessie saw the connection between the two of them as she start talking, " I'll leave you two alone. I got something to do. Bye guys!"

" Bye!" said both Luke and Cree as Jessie left as it was the two of them. They were all alone as Cree finally spoke to Luke.

" So...You're really not sick right?" Cree questioned.

" Nope!" Luke laughed. " I fake it."

Cree shook her head, " Luke Ross, what am I going to do with you?"

" How about have sex with me." Luke offered to her as Cree was shock.

" Luke you know I'm pregnant right?" Cree questioned him as Luke walk closer toward her with a smile on his face.

" I don't care! Cree, I love you! I want to show you how much I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." said Luke as Cree smile with delight as they started kissing very tenderly.

Cree got down to her knee as Luke pull down his pajamas pants and his black boxer brief as he was showing his 8 inch dick as Cree was stroking his dick back and forth as she was jerking him off. Cree look up to Luke with a smile.

" You want me to suck your cock babe?" Cree questioned him as Luke nods his head.

" Oh hell yeah!" Luke replied. " Suck my dick!"

Cree put his dick in her mouth as she started sucking it while Luke was grabbing her by her hair as he was forcing Cree as he shove his dick in his mouth as she started coking and ejected out of her mouth as she start licking on his dick and balls as Luke was enjoying it.

" Oh Fuck yeah!" Luke moaned. " Take your clothes off and get on in the bed." Luke tells her as she taking her clothes off while Luke was taking off his shirt as he was showing his muscular body abs and biceps. And also his black socks as he was bare feet. Luke watch Cree with her sexy chocolate body as she look very hot. Her ass is very big and round as she was shaking her ass for Luke as he was enjoying it.

Luke got closer to Cree as he was fingering her pussy as Cree was moaning as she was squirting. " Oh Fuck!" yelled Cree as Luke was enjoying it. " FUCK YEAH!" said Luke as she went to licking and sucking on her pussy as Cree was squirting on his face as she was moaning.

" Oh yeah! Get some that chocolate milk!" said Luke as he was licking on her ass and her pussy. Meanwhile, Luke stick Cree in her ass as she was started moaning. Luke and Cree was going very slow as Luke was holding her both of her waist by using both of his hands.

" Oh Luke Fuck me harder babe!" Cree tells him.

" As you wish my love." Luke replied as Luke was pounding her ass as he was going faster and faster as Cree was yelling and screaming.

" OH MY GOD! FUCK THIS PUSSY!" yelled Cree. " GET SOME OF THIS BLACK MEAT!" Luke was pounding her really harder as Cree was screaming as he was going slower to calm her down until he took his dick out of her pussy as Cree went back sucking Luke's dick as Luke was enjoying it.

" Hell yeah! Suck this white cock babe!" Luke tells Cree as Cree had a little of Luke's cum as she was licking on his dick and sucking his balls. Then, Suddenly, Luke and Cree lay on the bed as they did the "69" Cree was on top of Luke as she was still sucking his cock while Luke was licking on her pussy. Luke got on top of Cree as she was laying down as they was doing the Missionary sex position. Cree lies on her back and Luke lies on top of her while they face each other and engage in sexual intercourse or other sexual activity. Then, they start with the Viennese oyster position. It requires great flexibility from that Cree to perform. Cree lies on her back and moves her legs behind her head, with the groin area being completely exposed. Luke penetrates the vagina from the top. This is a deep penetrating position with larger than average penis size. However, in most cases, the female will not be flexible enough to achieve this position fully, and will need to stop well before the legs are behind the head. If that is the case, the male partner can help hold the legs in a comfortable position and continue on with intercourse. Luke was pounding Cree in her vagina as Cree was ponding even louder.

" Oh Luke!" Cree screamed as she was happy that Luke was being man enough to fuck the mess out of her. Luke wants to make her happy and be connected to her as they was both was sweating. Luke and Cree switch it up to the Butterfly position. Cree lie on her back with her hips on the edge of a platform of the bed while Luke penetrates her while standing. Cree move her body freely. She can dangle her legs over the edge or raise them to any height or manner mentioned above. Cree can rest her legs on Luke or Luke can hold them or separate them. Cree has a greater ability to move her pelvis and to arch her back, and Luke can raise, support or restrict the movement of her is not weighed down by Luke weight. As Luke was going faster and more forceful thrusts. The downside of this position is that the angle of penetration results in reduced.

Luke and Cree change position as they doing the doggy style. Cree was on her hands and knee while Luke was on top of her as he stick her with his 8 inch dick and shove it in her was holding by her waist as he was pounding her ass. Cree was moaning and was yelling.

" Oh Luke babe! Please cum all over me!" Cree was begging him as Luke was still pounding her as he was stretching his legs as he was about to cum as he was warning Cree.

" Oh shit! I'm about to cum!" Luke to dick out her vigina as Cree turn around as Luke was jacking off as Cree was rubbing his body and begging him to cum.

" Oh Fuck!" yelled Luke as he squirt all of his cum on Cree's mouth as it was white around her lip as she swallowed it. Luke and Cree was kissing as he tells Cree that he love her and the baby.

" I love you and our child." said Luke.

" And we love you too!" Cree replied as they was making out in the bed.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Luke in love with Cree!_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy due to busy with other Fanfiction stories and school work. I'm really glad you guys love this story and my OC's Cree. This story will be based off Jessie Season 4 episode 6 " Basket Cases" _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters of Jessie only Cree or any other new characters. _**

Luke and Ravi Ross finally won playing basketball with the help of NBA player, Chris Paul. Luke was wearing a shirtless sleeves blue with red tank top with grey shorts and a pair of black and white tennis shoes while Ravi was wearing a grey black and white shirt wearing a red wristband and head band. with a pair of grey short and a pair of tennis shoes.

Ravi, Luke, Chris Paul, and the teams was celebrating at the court as they was partying at the court.

" Congrats bro!" said Luke.

" Thanks Luke!" Ravi replied. " I have a surprise for you. You going to love it."

" What is it? Is it Ariane Grande?" Luke was hoping.

Cree walk over to the boys as she was wearing a pink vest that has "GB" in black and purple writing as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in black and purple writing with a pink sport panties and a pair of black boots.

Luke was staring at Cree's ass as he really want to get a taste of big booty ass.

" No...It's me." Cree smiled at Luke.

" We will give you guys some time while we go back to our place." said Ravi as Ravi, Chris Paul and the rest of the players left as it was only Luke and Cree.

Luke was staring up and down at Cree as he was loving see his girlfriend's ass and her big round tits. Luke can't wait to fuck the shit out of Cree.

" Hey babe!" Cree hugged Luke as she kiss him tenderly while Luke was grabbing her ass as he was giggling.

" Hey babe! What take you so long...I was missing you and that ass." Luke grin with delight as he was being a player.

" Sorry babe! I was so busy." Cree apologizes. " How can I make up to you?"

" By sucking my dick." Luke grin as Cree was blushing as she was kissing Luke some more.

" You want me to suck your cock?" asked Cree.

" You bet I do." said Luke as he pull it out his dick as it was 10 inch instead of 8 inch. He was getting hard as a rock. Cree was blushing as she getting down of her knees as she was stroking his dick. Cree put her mouth on his cock as she was start sucking his dick.

" Oh fuck!" yelled Luke. " Suck it babe! Suck my big dick!" Luke was grabbing Cree by her hair as he was shoving her with his cock as he was fucking her mouth as she was choking on his cock.

Cree eject the cock of her mouth as Cree was making sound as she was licking and sucking on both of his dick and balls. Luke took of his shirt as he was showing his muscular biceps body abs while he help Cree took off her vest and panties as she was naked.

Luke was sucking on her breast and nipples as Cree was rubbing on his hair as Cree was moaning.

" Oh yeah babe! Suck it these cookies!" Cree told him.

Cree got down her knees as she was holding her breast as she was rubbing it. Luke put his dick between Cree's breast as Cree was squeezing his dick with her breast as Luke was fucking her breast.

" Yes babe! Fuck these titties!" Cree moans as she was sticking her tongue out as she was licking on his dick. Luke was moaning also he was he was fucking between her breast really fast as Cree went back sucking his cock as she was sloping all over.

Meanwhile Cree turns around as she was on her knees as she had her ass out for Luke as she was shaking and giggling her ass while Luke took off his shoes and sock as he was barefoot. Luke was on his knees as he was licking and sucking on Cree pussy as he use his middle finger to fuck her as Cree was moaning really loud as she was squirting on his face as Luke was licking on her ass and pussy.

Suddenly, Luke stick Cree as he shove his cock in her ass as they was doing doggystyle. Luke was moving slowly as Cree was moaning softly as she was calling Luke's name.

" Oh Luke babe! Please fuck me harder!" said Cree.

Luke was going faster as you can hear hi making her ass clap as she was moaning really faster.

" Oh YES! Fuck me!" yelled Cree as Luke was fucking her even faster.

The next move, the did the cowgirl as Cree got on top of Luke as she sat on his dick as she riding it slower while she moaning and rubbing on his chest. Luke was holding on her ass as he was start spanking her ass. Luke rise up his legs as Cree was bouncing on cock.

" Yeah babe! Riding this cock!" Luke tells her as he was spanking her ass as she was moaning. " I know you want some of Luke Ross dick!" Luke laughed.

Meanwhile Luke was going faster as he really rise up both of his legs as he was fucking Cree in the middle of the Basketball court. Cree was screaming his name as she was telling him to cum all over her face.

Luke was going to cum as he was getting ready to tell, " Babe, I'm about to cum!"

Cree got up as she was on her knees while Luke was standing up as he was jerking off as he was coming soon.

" Oh Fuck!" yelled Luke as he shot and squirt all of his cum on Cree as she was licking and socking on his cock.

It was over, Luke and Cree put their clothes back on as they was heading back to the penthouse. Luke was grinning really hard as he thank his girlfriend.

" Thanks babe! You was incredible!" Luke told her.

" Thanks boo!" said Cree as she was cleaning up her face. " I was training very well to make you appreciate me." she grins.

" And I did! That ass was fantastic!" said Luke as Cree was laughing.

" Let's get going silly boy!" Cree tells him as they walk off.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Luke in love with Cree!_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy due to busy with other Fanfiction stories and school work. I'm really glad you guys love this story and my OC's Cree. This story will be based off Jessie Season 4 episode 6 " Basket Cases" _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters of Jessie only Cree or any other new characters._**

Luke Ross and his Family went on a family Vacation as Luke invited his girlfriend, Cree and her cousin, Erin Jacobs. Luke was chilling with his brother, Ravi as he was wearing a white shirt with a pair of oranage short pants and a pair of tennis shoes as they was chilling and relaxing.

" This is just relaxing." said Ravi.

" You know what else relaxing? Fuck two finest black girl on the Yaut." said Luke as he was wearing a white T-shirt with a pair of orange short as he was barefooted.

" No thank you Luke, you know I'm a vergin." Ravi told Luke.

" Dude! Erin Jacobs is the hottest girl in our school along with my baby momma, Cree." Luke grin so hard.

" No thank you Luke." Ravi told him.

" You will reget very soon." Luke tells Ravi.

Meanwhile, Jessie walk toward the boys with her beautiful red dress, " Hey guys!"

" Hey Jessie, what's up." Ravi asked.

" Cree want me to tell Luke to come in the bedroom because she has a surprise for him." Jessie told the boys as Luke was running in full speed as Both Ravi and Jessie watch Luke running.

" He was fast." Jessie said.

" Yep." Ravi replied.

Zuri walk up wearing her hot pink mini dress with sandals on as she was asking Jessie a question.

" Where Luke going?" asked Zuri.

" He meeting up with Cree in the bedroom, I really don't know what's going on." Jessie tells Zuri and walk off as Zuri was getting angry.

" I believe I do." Zuri was mad.

" Are you mad Zuri?" asked Ravi.

" Hell yea I'm angry! I was supposed to be having sex with Luke not Cree, It makes me so angry, I remembered when we was younger... Luke confessed to me that he love me and I love him too. We kissed and then, it leads to sucking his cock. I want my babe back! I don't care he is my adopted brother, I want him to fuck me." Zuri cried into tears.

Luke went in the bedroom where Cree want him to met her at as he turn on the lights and see His girlfriend, Cree and her cousin, Erin Jacobs in the bed together wearing pink bikini as they was hot and sexy looking.

" Hey Luke babe! What take you so long?" asked Cree.

" Yeah, we was waiting for you." Erin replied as she has long pretty black jerry curl as her skin is brown skin. Erin looks like another version of Nikki Manaj but even hotter.

" Holy shit!" Luke gasped as he was getting horny.

" Babe, me and my cousin are getting horny. Can you please fuck us." Cree asked.

" I want to see your big cock." Erin said as she got up from the bed along with Cree as they got closer to Luke. Cree make out with Luke while Erin was rubbing Luke's cock as she got down on her knees and pull down his shorts and red boxer brief as she was stroking on his cock with her hands and start sucking on Luke's 8-inch dick. Cree was taking off Luke's shirt and showing his pale muscular abs as Luke undo Cree's bikini top and showing her nice chocolate titties. Cree had both of her hands on breast and start rubbing on it.

Luke start licking and sucking on her titties while jiggling it with both of his hands while both Cree and Erin was moaning softly. Erin got up as Luke went to sit on the bed while both Cree and Erin was on their knees to pleasure Luke. Cree was sucking his dick and Erin was licking and sucking his balls. Luke was happy as hell as he get to fuck two bitches. Luke was moving Cree's hair back as he had his left hand on Cree's head and moving her head back and forth while she was sucking his dick.

" Hell yea!" Luke said.

Cree start choking on his cock and then eject her mouth from it while she was moaning.

" You wanna fuck us Luke babe?" Cree asked.

" You damn right!" Luke replied as Luke help take off Cree and Erin bikini off as the three of them got on top of the bed.

Erin lay down on the bed as she had her legs open showing her nice ass pussy while arch her back and her ass up in the air for Luke to "doggystyle" her. Cree was fingering her cousin, Erin's pussy as she was licking and sucking on it while Erin was moaning loudly. Luke decide to not wear a condom to fuck Cree and Erin. Luke was licking and sucking on his girlfriend, Cree's pussy as Cree moaned softly and was telling Luke to fuck her.

" Luke babe, please fuck my black ass!" Cree told him as he hooded and shove his 8-inch cock up in her ass as she moaned louder as she was still sucking on Erin's pussy.

Luke was pounding Cree's ass as he raise one leg up. Then they started doing another position as Luke and Erin was doing the "Quick Picker Upper" as known as " The Pilliow Diver". Erin was laying on her back as Luke stick his dick inside her virgina as she finally get to feel Luke's cock inside her. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and licking on Cree's pussy since Cree had her virgina directly in her face. Both Cree and Erin was moaning while Luke on Cree's titties and started pounding on Erin hard.

"Oh Luke! Fuck me!" Erin moan as Luke was pounding her hard as she scream his name. Meanwhile, Cree was on top of Erin while Erin was laying down her back as Luke stick Cree again and start fucking as Cree was moaning loud while Erin was licking on Cree's pussy and Luke's dick.

Luke eject his white cock out of Cree and shove his cock on Erin's mouth and was fucking her mouth until she was choking on it. Then he start pounding Cree some more.

" That's right babe!" said Erin. " Get some of this chocolate!"

"Oh yea. Please fuck the shit out of me!" Cree beg him as Luke was going super fast as he was pounding Cree hard until he going to cum.

" Oh shit! I'm about to cum!" Luke let Cree and Erin know as they got up and face Luke's cock as he was jerking off in front of their face.

" You gonna cum in our face?" Cree asdked him.

" Teach us a lesson Luke, we been very bad." Erin added. " We want some of your cum."

Luke was jerking off harder as he squirt cum all over both Cree and Erin face as they both grin and was licking off the cum off of Luke's dick. Cree got closer to Luke and they romantically kissed each other.

Suddenly, Zuri was in her bedroom as she was daydreaming about Luke there with her as he was beside her rubbing her legs and thighs as his hands was close between her legs and was fingering her virgina. (Luke wasn't actually there in the room with her, she was fingering herself.) Zuri started moaning as she was crying into tears as she think back how muchbshe love Luke.

Luke took off Zuri's panties as he was sniffing on her scent then, started licking and sucking on her pussy as Zuri moaned loud.

" Oh Luke! Please, fuck me! I'm all yours." Zuri said.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Luke in love with Cree!_**

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was busy due to busy with other Fanfiction stories and school work. I'm really glad you guys love this story and my OC's Cree. This story will be based off Jessie Season 4 episode 6 " Basket Cases" _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own all the characters of Jessie only Cree or any other new characters._**

The Ross Family are back from their trip as they have the most fun time of their trip except for Zuri since she was very jealous of Cree and her cousin, Erin having sex with Luke.

Emma, Ravi, Luke, and Jessie were bragging about their trip as they was riding on the yaut.

" That was amazing trip! I wish Tony was there but, I can't wait to see him! We are going on a date." said Jessie.

" That's awesome Jessie, me and Emma decide to the park together." Ravi said as Emma hit Ravi on the back on the head. " Ouch!"

" That's awesome you guys, you guys have fun." said Luke as he was wearing a black shirt with blue/white/black shorts as he was no sock or shoes on.

" What about you and Zuri?" asked Jessie.

" Don't worried, I'll watch over Zuri." Luke replied as Jessie, Ravi, and Emma nods their head as they was going to leave.

" Alright! We will be going, see you soon." Jessie tells Luke as the three of them left and it was just Luke and Zuri alone at the penthouse as Luke went to upstairs in Zuri's room to tell Zuri that everyone was gone.

Luke walk in on Zuri as he watch his little sister in the bed butt naked as she had a dick toy as she stick it in her vigina and was fucking herself as she was looking a photo of Luke while saying his name.

" Oh! Luke! That this pussy and claim it! Claim it to be yours Luke!" Zuri moaned as she was jerking it back and forth which made her squirt up in the air and got a little bit on her. Luke was enjoying it as he was grabbing on his cock and watch Zuri do some action.

Zuri notice Luke was watching as she got embarrassed, " Oh my god! Luke! How long you been standing there?"

" Enough when you was calling my name and fucking yourself with a toy." Luke replied as he got closer to her.

" OMG! Luke, I'm sorry that you have to hear that." Zuri apologizes. " It was dumb."

" No." said Luke as he sat on the bed beside her as he got closer to her. " I don't think it's dumb, I think it's entertaining." Luke grin at her delight.

" Are you playing games on me Luke, I don't have time for this!" said Zuri. " You don't have the balls to fuck me! Because you not man enough to do it!"

" Oh yea, you like to talk big and bad huh!" said Luke as he pull down his short while laying down on Zuri's bed and grab her by her hair and force her to suck his dick. " Suck this dick, hoe!" Luke say to Zuri while he spank her black ass and was giggling it.

Zuri was sucking on Luke's dick as she was moving her head up and down. Luke was moving her hair back as he raise up and fuck her mouth as she start choking on his dick and then eject her mouth from his dick as she was sobbing on his dick.

" Fuck!" said Luke as Zuri was sucking on his balls. Luke raise up as he turn Zuri around and have Zuri to have her ass out so he can suck and lick on her pussy.

Luke was fingering Zuri on her pussy with his middle finger as Zuri moaned so loud as she was yelling " Oh Yea, fuck!" Luke lean down and was sucking and licking on his little sister, pussy as Zuri was in paradise. Zuri loves when Luke was sucking on her pussy, Zuri has it all! Zuri loves Luke since day one. Zuri wants to have a future with Luke.

One Luke got done sucking on her pussy...Luke lay her down on her back as he open her and put his dick inside her pussy while her legs. Zuri can feel his cock inside her as she was moaning and saying Luke's name.

" Oh Luke! Fuck me!" Zuri moaned as Luke was rocking the bed as he was fucking his little sister hard while grabbing both of her breast.

" Take that shit!" Luke demand Zuri as he was fucking Zuri in full speed as Zuri was moaning even louder until Luke stop as Luke lay down while Zuri got on top of him as they did the "69". Zuri was really sucking the mess out of Luke's dick while Luke was fingering her pussy since she was so tight and it was her first time having sex. Luke gave her the best sex of her life as he was sucking the mess out of her pussy.

Suddenly, Zuri ride on top of Luke as she push his dick inside her and make sure that it was in there good. Zuri was moving slowly while Luke grab her by her hips and was spanking her ass. Luke and Zuri was staring at each other eye to eye as Zuri was bouncing on top of him as the sound of the clap between her ass and his thigh close together.

" You want this dick!" Luke questioned her.

" Yes! Give it to me Luke!" Zuri tells Luke as Luke raise his leg up and was pounding Zuri ass so hard as Zuri immediately screams and moaned. " OH MY GOD! FUCK! F-CK THIS PUSSY!"

Few moments later, Luke came all over Zuri's ass and let Zuri lick the rest of Luke's cum as Zuri grin and smiled with delight. Luke and Zuri rested on her bed while Zuri lay her head on his chest while Zuri wrap his arms around Zuri's waist as they started making out in the bed.

" You were amazing for you're first time." said Luke.

" You were too. I'm just glad to have you in my life and not with Cree." Zuri tells Luke as in shock.

" Say what now?" Luke questioned Zuri.

" You did break up with Cree right?" Zuri questioned.

" Umm..(he laughed) Me and Cree are still together." Luke admitted as Zuri was pissed.

" What!? You was fucking with me and you was still with Cree?" Zuri argue. " What the hell Luke! I though you care about me!"

" Of course I do! I've always have." said Luke. " I'm here with am I. I love you Zuri! Always have, always will."

Zuri smiled at him as they both was under the covers and was making out in the bed.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Luke in love with Cree!**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delayed of this story everyone! Been quite busy lately. I'm sure you guys was wondering if or not am I still working on this story. Of course! It has always been on mind but, working other stories and busy with my personal lives has taken my time away of this story. **_

_**But, I'm back and I hope you guys will love this story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jessie characters only Cree and other characters that's not from Jessie. **

It's New Years Eve! The Ross kids have always been celebrate New Years together even if Jessie is not around at the moment. Luke was being upset that his girlfriend, Cree won't celebrate with him on New Year's because she has gone to California to spend time with her family.

Zuri can tell Luke was upset but, she couldn't help it but see how fine, sexy and attractive what her adopted big brother, Luke has become. Luke has short brown curly hair with the same cute dimples that he has already have, very tall but, muscular on his torso and arms. Luke was wearing a blue shirt with grey skinny jeans pants and a pair of black Nike sandals.

Zuri has long black hair with a sexy blue dress and a pair of silver high heels on. Zuri has gotten a little mature even though she's fourteen and Luke is sixteen, Zuri wants to go for round two by having sex with Luke again.

Ravi walk over toward Zuri as he whispered in her ears, " I know you and Luke had sex."

Zuri turns around as she was in shocked that Ravi knows that her and Luke was sexually attractive toward each other.

" How you know?" Zuri questioned Ravi.

" Zuri, I heard you moaning when you wanted Luke to cum on you." Ravi answered.

" Oh my gosh!" Zuri was totally embarrassed about the whole situation. " Please don't tell no one about this. Got it!"

" Sure, as long as you walk over there and speak to Luke." Ravi said. " Zuri, I know you dying you wanna have sex with Luke. Go for it sis!"

" But, Luke is just so upset right now..." Zuri said.

" Make him feel better." Ravi said as Zuri nods her head as she smile with delight.

" Thank You!" Zuri said as she walks off to walk toward Luke.

* * *

Zuri walks over toward Luke as she sat down beside him. Luke was looking through his cellphone as he notice Zuri was there seating beside him.

" Hey Luke." said Zuri.

" Hey Zuri! You looking very sexy tonight." Luke grinned as he was being flirty as usual.

" Luke, are you flirting with me?" Zuri asked him.

" I don't know is it working?" Luke asked as he getting all close to her.

" You are such a pimp." Zuri laughed.

" Maybe this pimp Luke here wanna fuck dat ass of yours." Luke said as he had his hands on Zuri's legs which Zuri was kind of nervous about it.

" You want to do it now?" Zuri asked him.

" It's New Years! I'm dying for some pussy." Luke said with grin on his face as he was grabbing himself. " Come on Zuri, you gonna leave your bro all horny and shit."

" Fine, let's go in my room." Zuri replied as she held his hand and Luke was just following her.

Emma and Ravi watches Zuri and Luke goes upstairs as she spoke to Ravi.

" Should I know what's going on here?" Emma asked Ravi.

" Trust me you don't want to know...Whatever happens it's their business." Ravi answered.

* * *

Zuri turn the lights on in her room as her and Luke was making out as Luke was undo her dress while Zuri took off his shirt as Zuri stare at Luke muscular pale abs. Luke told Zuri to get on knees and suck his cock. Zuri got down to her knees as she unzip Luke's pants and pull down his pants and shorts as she see the big 7 inch white cock right in front her.

Zuri open her mouth as she have Luke's dick in her mouth and was sucking his dick. Luke was moaning as he was cursing.

" Fuck! Suck my dick Zuri!" Luke have his hand on Zuri's head while forcing to suck his dick as she was choking on it while spitting on his cock.

Zuri was getting better as she was sucking Luke's cock while grabbing and squeezing her titties. Luke took his dick out of Zuri's mouth as he was fucking her titties with his dick while Zuri was helping him while trying to lick his cock.

Zuri place Luke's dick back in her mouth while Luke was fucking her face as Zuri was choking on his coke and ejected out of her mouth. Zuri was sucking his balls and Luke was moaning.

" Oh god fuck!" Luke said as he told Zuri to lay down on the bed while he lick on her pussy. Zuri lay down on her bed while spreading her legs for Luke. Luke was fingering Zuri's pussy as he was sucking on her pussy. Zuri was moaning so delightful as she was really loving that feeling that Luke was sucking her pussy.

" Eat my pussy babe! That's it." Zuri moaned. " Oh shit! Fuck!"

Moments later...

Luke took off his black Nike sandals off as he place the condom on his dick and stick it on Zuri's virgina. Luke and Zuri was going for the The Cat aka CoitalAlignment Technique sex moves. The Cat is like the missionary but different. Luke's chest was near her shoulder instead of her chest while Zuri bend her legs about 45 degrees to tilt her hips up. Zuri straighten her legs while Luke pushes his pelvis down a few inches while she giving the push up.

Luke was grinding in a circular motion and pounding her pussy while Zuri was moaning.

" Oh Luke!" Zuri moans as she kissed him as Luke raise up and was pounding Zuri some more.

Luke raise up as he kneel on the floor while Zuri was lying on the edge of the bed. Luke raise one of her legs and ask her support of her legs by wrapping her hands around her hamstring just below the knee with her hip raise.

Zuri let Luke tongue pressure on her pussy as he was getting it all nice and wet.

Luke got up as he lay down on the bed as he let Zuri be on top. Luke was holding both of Zuri's hips as he was spanking her ass. Zuri was bouncing on Luke's cock as the popping sound was loud.

" Yeah, bounce on my dick!" Luke told her as he spank her ass.

Zuri kept on bouncing on his dick until Luke raise his legs up while fucking the shit out of her.

" Oh my god!" Zuri moaned. " Fuck me!"

" Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" Luke let Zuri know as he took the condom off of him and push his dick back inside of Zuri so he can cum inside of her. " Oh got damn! Fuck!"

" Yes." Zuri moaned as she was kissing on Luke.

" I love you babe!" Luke said.

" I love you too!" Zuri replied as they was kissing in Zuri's bed.

_**Happy New Year's!**_


End file.
